Crossover Thing
The story starts, showing a young boy and girl running as fast as they can, approaching a large stadium up ahead, with an Ivysaur and Eevee sprinting by the boy's side. Now only feet away from the building, they burst through the doors, and they quickly slam shut behind them, as dozens of Trainers inside stare at the two. They run up to a lady sitting behind a counter, and stop in there tracks, almost falling forward on the ground. Boy: IS IT TOO LATE TO SIGN UP!?! Woman: You made it just in time, sign-ups ends in two minutes. The boy shows a sense of release, and quickly high-fives the girl next to him as the woman begins typing things into a computer. Woman: Name? Scott: Scott Bombilla! The woman enters in the name, silently speaking out the letters as she types. Woman: Badge Case please. Scott takes out his old badge case filled with all the badges off all the Kanto Gym Leaders, and hands it to the woman. As she scans the case with a large metal device, a loud 'ding' sound is heard, ans she soon hands the case back to Scott. Woman: Alright, you're all set to go! Scott: Phew, we did it Jill! Jill: Just in time, too! Scott: I can't believe it's already here, it feels like we've been waiting for it for months! Jill: Yeah, we HAVE been waiting for it for months! Scott: SO EXCITED!! Scott runs over to an empty couch, and leaps onto it, bouncing slightly. Eevee and Ivysaur jump on after their trainer, as they begin getting petted behind their ears. Scott: And now... We just wait.... A boy in a black shirt and black pants is seen using a Poliwhirl to destroy several targets, and he wipes the sweat off his forehead. He then has Poliwhirl use Bubblebeam, and it shoots out bubbles rapidly, destroying multiple targets once again. Zach: Kevin? Kevin, in his blue shirt and scraggly hair, runs into the clearing. Kevin: New record! Most bubbles he's ever shot in five seconds. Zach: Sweet! Come on, sign-ups are ending soon, and we should see if there were any losers who made it here just in time. The two laugh as they run towards the stadium, Ivysaur at their side, and they casually walk into the stadium, panting a little. The doors slam behind them, and they look back slightly guiltily. They look up, admiring the craft that went into the building. They then sit down, and it takes Zach a minute to register who's sitting in front of them. Zach: ....Is that Scott? Kevin: Is it...? I'm not sure, I'm kind of dizzy from the heat... Zach's Ivysaur: Ivy? Zach walks over to where he sees a boy and a girl sitting down. Kevin quickly follows. Kevin: Jill? Zach: Scott? Scott turns around, seeing two familiar faces in front of him. Scott: Hey! Zach and Kevin! Kevin: Hey Scott! Zach: So, you finally made it? We've been waiting here for three weeks! Scott: Sorry, we were caught up with... Other things.... Jill: We probably would have got here sooner, but Professor Oak... Let's just say he's not the best driver in the world.... Scott's Ivysaur excitedly runs over to Zach's, catching Scott's attention. Scott: Oh, I see your Bulbasaur evolved! Zach: Yeah, he evolved when I found out Mark and Anne were actually part of Team Rocket for a loooong time, so I'm unfortunately single again. Oh, and Mankey evolved. And I caught an Omanyte... Which evolved into Omastar. And I caught a Shiny Tauros. That's pretty much it. Kevin: Oh, and my Magikarp FINALLY evolved! And so did Rattata! Zach: What kind of new Pokemon did you guys get? Scott: Oh, I caught an Electabuzz, Farfetch'd, an Para- WAIT, YOU GOT A SHINY!? Zach: Surprised, are you? Yeah, I caught a Shiny. It was being controlled by Team Rocket and stuff. Kevin: Please, Gyarados is cooler than a Shiny. Zach: ........ Scott: Lucky.... Jill: Ugg... Team Rocket? They're ALWAYS causing trouble.. You would not believe what we just had to deal with. Kevin: Well, we have t- The announcer starts talking over the intercom system, interrupting Kevin. Announcer: All those who are entered in the Indigo League, please gather in the main lobby! We will be deciding the Preliminary First Round match-ups in half an hour! Zach: Already? Sweet! Scott: Oh yeah! So pumped! Jill: Yeah, after months of traveling, the day you that you were waiting for is finally here! Scott: Hey Zach, I bet I'll get further than you! Zach: Ha! Yeah right! I'm gonna go way farther than you! Kevin: Come on guys, let's see the match-ups! The four of them stand up, and begin walking over to a large cluster of trainers, all examining the match-ups closely. Scott: Well, I don't mean to brag, but my sister actually WON last year's Indigo Plateau, so.... Zach: Well, you're definitely not your sister. Zach looks at the match-ups closely, and finds that he's matched up against a trainer named Hillary. Zach: So Scott, who are you matched up against? Scott: Uh.... Scott looks closely, seeing a young boy's face with his name underneath. Scott: Someone name Carter... Zach: Well, good luck in your match... When did they say they would begin? Scott: Thanks, I think it said it was in just a half an hour! How about yours? Zach: Seems mine is to take place in... An hour!? Aw man... Kevin: Lighten up! At least this way you get to see Scott's battle! Zach: Yeah, that's true. Scott: How many people participate in it anyway? Jill: Well each year can be different, but I think its around 200 people this time. Scott: Whoa... Zach: Yeah, it's really intense. There are two preliminary rounds to bring it down to fifty, then they only choose thirty-two trainers to continue in the Indigo League. That's where the real competition starts. Once it's down to eight, the full six-on-six battles start! Kevin: Man... That's even cooler than I thought! I wish I had collected the badges... Jill: Don't worry Kevin, me and you get to watch all the battles, we won't miss any of the action! Kevin blushes lightly, and smiles. Kevin: Yeah, it'll be fun. Zach: So what battlefield are you battling on Scott? Scott: Uh... I don't know Jill: There's only flat and dirt. Scott, you have dirt. Scott: Oh uh, yeah what she said! Zach: I meant the location... It's Indigo League 101 that the Preliminary Rounds only feature flat and dirt fields. I thought you said your sister won the Indigo League? Jill: Yeah, with him watching all this on TV you'd expect him to actually learn a thing or two... Scott: Uhhhhh, it's Quadrant 3 Battlefield 2. Zach: Sweet. Mine's in Quadrant 4 Battlefield 5. Come on, let's get over to your field before it's too late! Kevin: Well, we might as well... As they get to the battlefield, a small girl is seen waving towards them, trying to catch their attention. Girl: Scott, Jill!! Over here! Jill: Look Scott, it's Madi! Madi: There's some free seats over here! The four of them walk over to the girl, sitting at the free seats nearby. Jill: Hey Madi, long time no see! Madi: Sure has! Who are these friends of yours? Jill: Oh, right! Kevin and Zach, meet Madi. Madi, Kevin and Zach!